sagarafandomcom-20200214-history
List of weapons during the Hitokiri wars
The outbreak of the Hitokiri wars opened the path for a new form of warfare including aircraft, motorized vehicles, portable machine guns, and many other weapons that came to dominate the battlefields for many generations. The list following will describe all weapons that have been used during the official Hitokiri war, starting during the 47th year of first Taogakure era. To see the weapons used during the first actual Hitokiri wars, see List of weapons during the Taogakure revolution. Field weapons Hitogumi: Gatling MKI Gatling MKII Guntai-20 field artillery T-62 light field artillery T-68 heavy field artillery T-80 deployable machine gun Kaon Sabaku: Ballista Catapult Gatling MKI Gatling MKII Kunihae triple ballista Trebuchet Kunihae: Ballista Catapult Culverin Gatling MKI Gatling MKII Kunihae class 1 field gun Kunihae class 2 "smoke launcher" Kunihae class 3 missile artillery Kunihae triple ballista Trebuchet Shourigakure: Culverin Gatling MKII Imperial 80mm cannon Imperial T-19 anti-infantry gun Imperial T-22 field gun Imperial T-30 heavy field artillery Taogakure: Culverin Gatling MKI Gatling MKII Kunihae triple ballista Machine guns Hitogumi: T-88 heavy portable repeater T-98 portable machine gun Kaon Sabaku: GW-80 repeating trench gun GW-99 portable machine gun Kunihae: Kunihae class 1 portable repeater Shourigakure: Imperial T-75 portable machine gun Imperial T-79 portable machine gun Imperial T-80 heavy machine gun Taogakure: Melee Hitogumi: Katana Kodachi Shinogi Shoto Tonfa Wakizashi Yari Zanbatou Kaon Sabaku: Middle Eastern saber Sabaku dagger Yari Zanbatou Kunihae: Katana Kodachi Shinogi Shoto Tonfa Wakizashi Yari Zanbatou Shourigakure: Katana T-100 war sword Wakizashi Western rapier sword Western straight sword Yari Zanbatou Taogakure: Katana Kiriha Kodachi Kogarasu Ko ken Kyushaku Nunti bo Saiku Shinogi Shobu Shoto Tonfa Unokubi Wakizashi Yari Zanbatou Naval vessels Hitogumi: Kunihae class 6 submarine Single-decked corvette Single-decked transport T-1 armored steamboat battleship T-2 armored steamboat battleship T-3 armored steamboat frigate T-4 armored steamboat corvette T-5 armored steamboat dreadnought cruiser Threedecked aircraft carrier Threedecked battleship Twodecked battleship Twodecked frigate Twodecked transport Kaon Sabaku: Single-decked battleship Single-decked corvette Single-decked frigate Single-decked transport Two-decked battleship Kunihae: Kunihae class 1 battleship Kunihae class 2 battleship Kunihae class 3 frigate Kunihae class 4 corvette Kunihae class 5 transport Kunihae class 6 submarine Shourigakure: Imperial steamboat battleship Imperial threedecked battleship Imperial threedecked frigate Imperial threedecked transport Imperial submarine Taogakure: Single-decked corvette Threedecked battleship Twodecked frigate Twodecked transport Rifles and muskets Hitogumi: T-2 musket T-6 assault rifle T-11 sniper rifle T-12 heavy assault rifle Kaon Sabaku: GW-12 musket GW-38 rifle GW-44 sniper rifle Kunihae: Kunihae class 1 musket Kunihae class 2 musket Kunihae class 8 rifle Kunihae class 11 rifle Kunihae class 16 assault rifle Kunihae class 20 sniper rifle Shourigakure: Imperial T-6 musket Imperial T-12 rifle Imperial T-14 rifle Imperial T-16 assault rifle Imperial T-21 sniper rifle Imperial T-30 heavy assault rifle Taogakure: T-16 revolutionary rifle T-20 revolutionary assault rifle T-26 revolutionary sniper rifle Sidearm Hitogumi: T-1 pistol T-2 revolver T-6 revolver T-12 carbine Kaon Sabaku: GW-1 pistol GW-2 pistol GW-3 revolver Kunihae: Kunihae class 1 pistol Kunihae class 2 pistol Kunihae class 3 pistol Kunihae class 4 revolver Kunihae class 5 revolver Kunihae class 10 carbine Shourigakure: Imperial T-1 pistol Imperial T-2 revolver Imperial T-3 revolver Imperial T-11 grenade pistol Imperial T-13 carbine Taogakure: T-4 revolutionary pistol T-5 revolutionary pistol T-6 revolutionary revolver T-8 revolutionary carbine Vehicles and aircraft Hitogumi: T-1 catamaran aircraft T-2 catamaran aircraft T-3 catamaran aircraft T-16 motorized all-terrian vehicle T-62 hovercraft T-80 armored hovercraft Kaon Sabaku: T-14 motorized all-terrian vehicle T-16 motorized all-terrian vehicle Kunihae: Kunihae class 1 interceptor aircraft Shourigakure: T-1 assault tank T-2 assault tank T-1 zeppelin T-2 zeppelin Taogakure: T-1 catamaran aircraft T-62 hovercraft